classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia II
Mafia II is a third-person action-adventure video game, the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and is published by 2K Games. Originally announced in August 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention, it was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in August 2010. The Mac OS X edition of the game was published by Feral Interactive in December 2011. A version of the game for mobile platforms was developed by Twistbox Entertainment and released in 2010 by Connect2Media. Gameplay The game is set in the 1940s-1950s era of Empire Bay, a fictional city based on New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, Boston and Detroit. There are 30-40 vehicles in the game (45 with DLC) as well as licensed music from the era. Many firearms from the previous game return, such as the Thompson submachine gun and Colt 1911, as well as a pump-action shotgun (though it was changed from a Winchester Model 12 to a Remington 870). New WWII-era weapons like the MP 40, the M3 submachine gun, the MG 42 and the Beretta Model 38 also appear in the game. Interacting with objects in the environment involves two action buttons- a standard action and a "violent" action (for example, when stealing a car, the player may choose to either pick its lock or break the window glass), used in context-sensitive situations. A map is included as in the original Mafia game. The checkpoint system has been completely overhauled. New controls include a cover system that allows the player to hide behind objects (such as generators, walls and large crates) to shoot enemies, rather than just using a crouch while behind an object. It has been stated by 2K Czech that the game's cutscenes are created by the game engine, in real-time, rather than pre-rendered cutscenes. For example, if the player is riding in a car and a cut scene starts, the player will be driving the same car and if the car is damaged, that too will appear in the cut scene. Certain scenes, however, such as the opening sequence and the Empire Arms Hotel explosion, were presented as pre-rendered Bink videos. The game has three different in game radio stations, Empire Central Radio, Empire Classic Radio and Delta Radio, with licensed music, news, and commercials. The radio stations includes music from different genres including rock and roll, big band, rhythm and blues, doo-wop, among others with licensed songs by Chuck Berry, The Everly Brothers, Dean Martin, Little Richard, Muddy Waters, Buddy Holly & The Crickets, Bing Crosby, Bill Haley & His Comets, The Chordettes, Bo Diddley, Rick Nelson, Eddie Cochran, The Champs, The Drifters, The Fleetwoods, Screamin' Jay Hawkins, The Andrews Sisters, among others. Cars in the game Roughly speaking the cars in the game are recognisable as cars that have actually been in production. Due to licensing the makers of the game didn't use the real names of the automotive companies. *Shubert=Chevrolet *Smith=Ford *Houston=Hudson *Culver=Chrysler *Quicksilver=Mercury *Ascot Bailey=Austin-Healey Ascot Bailey Cars Ascot Bailey.jpg|Ascot Bailey S200 Culver Cars Culver Empire.jpg|Culver Empire Houston Cars Houston Wasp.jpg|Houston Wasp Quicksilver Cars Quicksilver Windsor Taxi.jpg|Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Shubert Cars Shubert 38.jpg|1938 Shubert Pickup Shubert.jpg|Shubert Pickup Smith Cars Smith Thunderbolt.jpg|Smith Thunderbolt Smith Mainline.jpg|Smith Mainline Category:Motoring Games